A Day of Remembrance
by Alexriolover95
Summary: It is the anniversary of the 9/11 attacks and Linda, Tulio, Blu and his family go visit the memorial on the day. Dedicated to all Americans!


**Hello everyone in the U.S., today is a very sad day for all Americans.**

 **Today is the day of the terrorist attacks on America, the twin World Trade Centers and the Pentagon being both attacked, the twin towers completely destroyed as well as the Pentagon being partially destroyed. 3,000 lives were lost in total.**

 **My deepest sympathy to all of those affected by that terrible day, pray for those you lost on that dark day.**

 **And also my sympathy to all of those who died in defense of our freedom in Iraq and Afghanistan, I salute you!**

 **Anyway here is my gift to all Americans to remember that day.**

* * *

A Day of Remembrance

* * *

New York City, New York, September 11, 2015, today is the 14th anniversary of the 9/11 attacks on the World Trade Center and the Pentagon and at the site of the new building and the memorial were Blu and his family, along with Linda and Tulio.

Linda wanted to go back to the states in New York to show her support for that terrible day and Blu wanted to come too, along with his family.

And today they were along the thousands gathered at the site.

"Wow, so crowded." Jewel said to Blu.

"Well there are a lot of people affected by this day and even those like me and Linda who are not affected but come anyway."

"Kids pays attention." Jewel said to Bia, Carla, and Tiago.

"Yes mom." Bia replied happily.

"Yes mom." Carla and Tiago replied somewhat bored.

"Come on kids, be happy you get to be somewhere else and this is a day to mourn and remember." Blu said. "Why don't we go see the memorial?"

And Blu and his family went with Linda and Tulio to the edge of one of the memorial spots.

The memorial was just where the towers were, the two squares holes that the towers rested on, that was filled with water. Along the edges were written the names of those who died that day.

"Take a look kids, the names of those who died here." Blu said sadly.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Bia said as she actually read some of the names engraved in the metal.

"I guess it is pretty good." Carla said, wondering as she took off her headphones.

However Tiago was still not interested and he had other ideas.

"Cannonball!" He shouted.

"Tiago Gunderson, no!" Blu shouted, too late.

However Jewel was fast enough and caught her son in her talons before he could impact the water.

"Mom!" Tiago shouted as Jewel flew back to Blu, Bia, and Carla.

"You are in big trouble young man, you don't go jumping in a memorial."

The family sat down for a little longer when Linda talked to Blu.

"Blu it's time for the president speech."

"Great!" Blu squawked in response. "You kids ready to hear a great man speak."

"Yes!" Bia said excitedly.

"Okay." Carla said, starting to get in the mood.

"Whatever." Tiago said, upset.

Jewel gave him a stern glare and Tiago made a sorry face.

Linda, Tulio, Blu, and his family stood at attention as a band played the "Star-Spangled Banner", the U.S. national anthem and president Barack Obama and his family gave up on a stage. The president gave a speech about the day.

As the president gave his speech, everyone cried including Linda and Blu.

Even Tiago started to feel the effect of the speech getting to him.

"How could I be such a fool?" He asked himself.

As the speech ended everyone clapped and gave out more tears.

Blu and Jewel were actually holding onto each other.

"Oh Blu, I hope we will die together."

"I hope so too, I will never let you go." Blu said sweetly to Jewel.

Tiago was also actually crying, but he tried to hide it, but he had a hard time to.

"Are you crying?" Carla asked.

"No, something in my eyes." Tiago replied.

"I think he was crying, there Tiago it was quite sad." Bia said as she and Carla hugged Tiago in a sibling hug.

Normally Tiago would push his sisters away, because he hated hugs, but this time he allowed it.

After everyone at the site got settled down, everyone stayed and talked to each other. There was also a long line of people to say hi to the president and his family.

Linda, Tulio, Blu and his family went to say hello too and waited a long time in the line.

"I wonder what he is like, he was so great at giving that speech." Bia said excitedly.

"I really liked that anthem at the beginning, very moving, I should get that on iPod." Carla said happily.

"I just really hope he has a son and not just daughters." Tiago said.

"Actually Tiago, the president does not have any sons, two daughters and his wife." Blu told him.

"Wait so he has no boys, how does he live?"

"Well as far as I know, he is happy with his family." Blu said.

Soon after much waiting it was their turn to greet the president and his family.

"Hello Mr. President." Linda greeted and Blu also squawked hello.

"Well hello there, what do we have here?" Obama said.

"The former last blue macaws, Mr. President." Tulio spoke up.

"I heard about you guys, it's a pleasure to meet you birds." Obama replied.

"And what a lovely family you two lovebirds have." Michelle, Obama's wife, said.

Blu and Jewel both blushed at the first lady's comment and both of them came and wrapped their wings around each other and touched beaks.

Meanwhile Bia and Carla were with the president's daughters, Malia and Sasha while Tiago sat on Linda's shoulder.

Malia and Sasha were talking to Bia and Carla, sharing laughs and what not.

"So is that your brother?" Malia pointed out to Tiago on Linda's shoulder.

Carla nodded her head in response while Bia flew over to him to get him.

"Come on Tiago, say hi, they are very nice." Bia said happily.

"I am a bit nervous, what if they don't like me?"

"Come on Tiago." Bia urged him on and took his wing.

Tiago had no chance. "Fine." He said nervously.

"He is very handsome." Sasha said, touching his head and stroking his feathers.

Tiago felt good and his heart warmed up, from Sasha touching him.

"Come on kids, time to go." Blu called.

"Well bye, it's nice to meet a good brother." Malia said and waved goodbye to the three little blue macaws as they flew to their parents.

"So Tiago, did you have a good time talking to the daughters?" Blu asked.

"Actually I did dad, I feel good."

"Well I am glad you enjoyed it."

And the family then went back to walking around and looking at the memorials set up and this time Tiago did not attempt to jump into the water. Instead he actually looked at all the names engraved in the metal and he even gave out a tear. He felt lucky that he still had his family with him.

At the end of the day, Linda, Tulio, Blu and his family went back to their hotel for a goodnight's sleep.

"Goodnight kids, I love you." Blu said and gave each of them a kiss.

Surprisingly Tiago gave his dad a hug after.

"Love you too dad." Tiago said, giving Blu a surprise.

"Me too, Tiago." Blu said, rather confused, but happy.

And so the family slept, ending a happy and sad day for America.


End file.
